Runes
Runes One of Revenge of the Fallen's many original features, runes are a unique way to strengthen your character while playing. Be warned however, runes give positive and negative features to your character. You can get runes from nodestones. Large runes from large nodestones and small runes from small nodestones. Small Runes * Mini Mobility / +3 SPD (Small Nodestone) * Mini Spirit / +3 VIT (Small Galactic Nodestone) * Mini Protection / +3 DEF (Small Nodestone) * Mini Enlightenment / +3 WIS (Small Galactic Nodestone) * Mini Strength / +3 ATT (Small Nodestone) * Mini Precision / +3 DEX (Small Galactic Nodestone) * Mini Health / +30 HP (Small Galactic Nodestone) * Mini Mana / +30 MP (Small Galactic Nodestone) Big Runes * Perfectionist - +35% DMG when full health / -35% DMG when not full health * Biding Time - DEF +50%, Immunity to Armor Break / HP regen -30%, MP regen -30% (Big Nodestone) * Mana Hunger - Hitting Boss/Event monsters restores 1% of Maximum MP, killing enemies restores 20% of Maximum MP / Mana Regeneration -95%, Dexterity -12 * Aggressive Agitator - Attack +75% / Speed-15%, Dexterity-50%, Fire Rate-10%, immunity to Berserk * Blissful Ignorance - Immune to all debuffs / immune to all buffs * Dreadstumps Greed - Loot Drop boosts +33% / Cannot boost Loot Drop by dealing SB damage * Eye for an Eye - White Bag drop chance boost +40%/ You cannot loot any other item(Coins,Receipts,and Keys are now added to the drop table when using Eye for an Eye) * Blood Pact - Health Regeneration +85% / abilities use 20% health instead of mana (Galactic Big Nodestone) * Arcane Surge - Mana Regeneration +135% / Health Regeneration -50% * Consistent Onslaught - All shots pierce armor, immunity to Weak and Armor Break / Weapon Damage is averaged, immunity to Damaging * Restoration Temptation - Health Regeneration +8% for each Health Potion in stack, Mana Regeneration +8% for each Mana Potion in stack / Upon using a Health/Mana Potion, you are stunned for 5 seconds (Big Nodestone) * Regeneration of the Brute - Health Regeneration +115% / Mana Regeneration -60% (Big Nodestone) * Bulwark of the Surgeon Maximum HP +200% / Speed -30%, Dexterity -50%, Attack -30%, Enemies will always target you if you're in their vision * Adrenaline Rune - When below 70% health, Fire Rate +35%, Health Regeneration +25% / When above 70% health, Fire Rate -15%, Health Regeneration -25% * Narrow Sighted Magic - Ability Projectile Damage +75% / Mana Regeneration -75% * Pot Head - Killing enemies restores 1 HP and 1 MP pot (only works up to 6 potions per stack), Health Potion gives 1 of the 3 buffs (damaging, armored, berserk) for 2 seconds after consumption, Magic Potion gives 1 of the 3 buffs (invisibility, healing, speedy) for 2 seconds after consumption, Health Potion gain from killing bosses/events +2, Magic Potion gain from killing bosses/events + 2 / Health Potion doesn't restore HP, Magic Potion doesn't restore MP